Last Day
by rowena.42
Summary: <html><head></head>É o último dia em Hogwarts antes da ida de Harry para a jornada das horcruxes. Ele deve à Draco algumas explicações.</html>


Último dia de aula em Hogwarts.

O mundo bruxo entrava em colapso com a volta de Voldemort e seus comensais.

Trouxas começavam a sentir os efeitos da presença em massa dos dementadores pelas ruas de Londres e até Cardiff.

A família Malfoy preparava-se para receber seu mestre e hospedar seus aliados pelo tempo que a guerra durasse e enviavam corujas de hora em hora para informar Draco sobre a situação e conselhos sobre como se portar com as mudanças que estavam por vir. O garoto caminhava nervosamente pelo salão comunal da sonserina, de um lado para o outro, ignorando a movimentação dos alunos que desciam malões, riam e berravam nas masmorras. Envolvido num feitiço para abafar os sons, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no que estava deixando para trás. Ele e Harry evitavam falar sobre seu afastamento e todos os problemas que os impediam de deixá-los juntos. Haviam se encontrado todos os dias nas últimas semanas, mesmo sabendo dos riscos, quando entravam na sala precisa, o medo ficava para trás.

Na noite anterior, limitaram-se a ler as mentes um do outro. Draco procurava cada segundo em que Harry estava sozinho e pensava nos dois. Em quanto se esforçava para memorizar as coisas bonitas que via e queria compartilhar. Na forma como sorria quando recebia carinho das mãos de quem tanto amava. Queria tanto ter lembranças felizes, que não se deteve quando encontrou Harry dentro da toca, correndo com os Weasley pelos campos e, para seu deleite, dando um fora em Ginevra.

Harry sentia-se completamente deprimido no salão da grifinória. Dispensou a companhia de Rony e não conseguia comer as tortinhas que a Mione deixou, preocupada, tentando animá-lo. Não conseguia conversar com Draco sobre a guerra, sobre os sacrifícios que teria que fazer, sobre o que estava buscando. Confiava em Draco, mas dóia ter que privar-se de sua presença o suficiente sem que este soubesse o perigoso destino que estava caminhando em seu encontro. Sem perceber, começou a chorar quando lembrava da sala precisa. Da ligação física e aliança emocional que fizeram, das promessas que ouviu e do amor a ele declarado.

Sentindo os nervos explodindo, Malfoy saiu a passos largos da sonserina em direção ao salão principal, procurando por uma cabeça ruiva. Quando viu Rony, disparou seu pedido e assistiu enquanto o garoto assustado voltava para sua sala comunal.

- Harry, o Malfoy tá lá embaixo, puto da vida, querendo falar com você.

- Como assim puto da vida?

Potter tinha as véias do pescoço inchadas e a cútis vermelha. A testa coberta de súor e a respiração pesada.

- Meio que... assim. Igual você.

Sem pensar muito, Harry desceu atropelando colegas pelas escadas e ignorando os quadros que pediam sua atenção. Os punhos fechados continuaram assim mesmo depois que enxergou Draco sentado sozinho num canto, afastando a preocupada Pansy próxima a ele.

- Nós precisamos conversar, não dá pra ficar desse jeito.

- Vem comigo.

Sem pensar, Malfoy levantou-se e acompanhou Harry até o segundo andar. Os dois pararam depois de entrar no banheiro dos monitores.

- O que que a gente veio fazer aqui?

Um silvo estranho produzido por Harry abriu uma entrada perto de uma pia e não demorou muito pra perceber que aquela era a entrada da câmara secreta.

Ainda como que em piloto automático, Draco continuou a seguir Harry, túnel adentro, usando os feitiços que conhecia para manter-se limpo em meio a tanta poeira, terra e teias de aranha.

- Você se lembra do dia em que eu salvei a Ginny? Do basilisco?

- Que que tem isso? A gente precisa resolver esse problema de ficar tão longe...

- O que é que tem isso... - interrompendo Draco - é que o que aconteceu aqui naquele dia, determinou toda a jornada que eu tenho pela frente.

- Que jornada?

- Um pedaço de Voldemort morreu junto com o diário. Ele aprisionou a alma naquilo e em outros objetos, isso pra resumir o que ele fez.

- Como assim? Como ele é fez isso? Nem sabia que isso era possível! Por que cê tá me dizendo isso?

- Eu vou atrás desses pedaços e vou acabar com cada um deles. Eu vou destruir tudo o que resta de Voldemort, tudo o que ele deixou pra trás, porque se eu não fizer isso, não posso viver. Não tem lugar pra nós dois nessa terra e mais do que isso ser só sobre mim, não tem lugar pra ninguém enquanto ele viver, você sabe disso.

Draco estava perplexo, com uma expressão de quem não sabia o que dizer, desesperado e pensando em alguma forma de manter Harry em segurança, de impedí-lo de fazer qualquer loucura, não conseguindo entender direito como raios o lord das trevas tinha conseguido aprisionar a si mesmo dentro de objetos e o que aquilo significava senão uma grande loucura. Todos esses pensamentos produziram nele uma expressão de espanto que trouxeram Harry pra perto. Que trouxe um abraço quente e familiar e juntou os dois de uma forma que só as paredes do castelo conheciam e mais ninguém. Um beijo sôfrego, as respirações vacilando, as batidas do coração os ensurdecendo.

- Eu preciso ir embora e eu não sei se vou voltar.

- Você não precisa ir, deve haver outro jeito de acabar com isso. Eu fico junto com você e nós achamos uma saída.

- Não existe outra forma. Essa é a única solução. Só matar Voldemort não é o suficiente. Ele precisa ser destruído da mesma forma que criou para se proteger: aos poucos, dolorosamente.

- Você não pode fazer isso sozinho! Eu vou com você!

- Não.

- Não tem como me impedir.

- Eu não vou estar sozinho e você não vai comigo.

- Por que a sangue ruim é companhia melhor que a minha?

- Você não fale da Hermione desse jeito! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? É esse pensamento que trouxe essa desgraça pro nosso mundo, é essa mania de sangue puro que me tirou os pais e tantos outros! Ela e Ron vão comigo, nós vamos fazer o que for preciso e você vai pra casa, esquecer esse assunto e me torcer pra eu voltar.

- Você não pode esperar que eu fique sentado pensando em você o tempo todo sem fazer nada.

- Você já faz o suficiente ficando em segurança...

- ...e o que eu puder fazer naquela casa eu faço. Eu leio seus pensamentos, sua cabeça é meu aconchego.

- Então vai ser isso.

- E até você voltar eu espero. Eu faço tudo que for preciso. Eu não descanso.

- Eu sei.

Deixaram a câmara abraçados, em silêncio. Não era isso que Malfoy queria, mas sentia que era esperar o seu destino, que o fardo que tinha que carregar era ficar longe do seu amor durante as batalhas, sentar-se à mesa com seu inimigo e dividir com ele seu alimento. Era debaixo do mesmo teto que o veneno podia se espalhar e que ele podia proteger quem fizesse diferença e libertar quem fosse preciso. Agora essa guerra contava com mais um coração na causa, se não pelo bem maior, pelo amor que que existia entre Draco e Harry.


End file.
